Fiction Fixation
by RazzDazz
Summary: My imagination concocted something weird in my subconscious. My sweet Persian, Doki-chan had evolved into...a smooth, pale complexioned face of a beautiful angel. Or more precise a beautiful man sleeping on my bed! KYOYA x HARUHI -- Fluff!


**A/N: Dear Readers, thank you for reviewing my first Ouran fanfic, A SLIGHT CASE OF MADNESS with Kyoya X Haruhi. There were some interesting responses and requests for me to continue writing a sequel for A Slight Case of Madness, but I will not. It was meant as a one-shot albeit a subjective one. However, as compensation here's another fanfic – with Kyoya X Haruhi, post Ouran again, a different scenario, slightly OOC but still has the Ouran flavour. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

I felt something snuggle closer to my back for warmth and comfort. I smiled to myself. It was just Doki-chan (my male Persian cat with a nose that looks a lot like love) given to me by Huni-senpai as a farewell gift at the end of his senior year. I hugged Waku-chan (my pink! teddy bear) a birthday gift also from Huni-senpai. My smile deepened as Doki rubbed his head against my back. Then, licked my exposed nape. The naughty fellow! It was just his way of being affectionate.

"Doki," I groaned sleepily, "let me sleep."

I was so tired from the hustle and bustle of city life and strenuous work so much so I made up my mind to quit my job as senior editor for a major publishing company in Tokyo. I'm now in Okinawa. I loved the tranquil ambience here and its beautiful landscape. The reason why I made this decision was to concentrate on my next romance novel.

When I was younger and mother was still alive she would tell me wonderful, beautiful stories about love and life. I've engraved them in my heart every last word and every time something painful happened to me I'd always remember one of her stories. It'd calm me down and help me look at life in a different and positive manner. I'm able to be who I am because of her perceptive stories. I've even had a few of my mother's stories published as a collection of short stories into a book simply called 'Heart.'

I thought if her stories helped me through the good and bad times, they would be of greater help to those who were in greater pain. The monetary benefits gained from the book sales were channeled to my mother's favourite charities. Now, my writing career started as a clear means of releasing tremendous mental and emotional stress because if I didn't do something I would've gone mad. But, it wasn't recent. I started writing when I was in middle school.

I jotted every single thing that happened to me there in a journal. Not all of what's written in my journal reeked of despair. Some were filled with colourful events that I've used them in my novels. I shivered slightly in my drowsiness and turned my body toward Doki-chan. My hand seeking for his head, aww… it was comforting stroking his head, very silky. I found it odd that it was so silky and odder still as I stroked further to his back, it was smooth like there were no fur.

The only thing I felt was sinewy muscles, broad shoulders and lean waist. My mind was confused, my hand faltered and stopped at the waist… what? Wait… I heard a low rumbling noise. It snored and sounded feral yet satisfied. I frowned slightly in my sleep. As long as I could remember, Doki-chan had never snored. Purred in sleepy satisfaction, yes but snoring? Did cats snore? My thoughts were stunted when its breath warmed my face. It had that last traces of mint smell. Mint? Cats don't take mint.

Frantic, I opened one eye hoping it was nothing more than my imagination that had gone awry and concocted something weird in my subconscious. In my mind, my sweet Doki-chan had evolved into Rangetsu of the Byakko. Rangetsu the awesome fighting shikigami right there on my bed… then, it struck me. Rangetsu's still a big cat. Rangetsu's furry. This one on my bed sleeping next to me had no fur.

It only had 'L'oreal's because I'm worth it' silky hair. Hair? Hair! The one eye opened locked on a smooth, pale complexioned face of a beautiful angel. Or more precise a beautiful man sleeping on my bed! What?! The other eyelid immediately opened and both eyes stared in horrific disbelieve at the sleeping man. I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes to clear the 'cobwebs' in my vision.

My imagination was running rampant again, but as my mind cleared so did my vision. The sleeping form was still there, it didn't disappear. It's him! The other reason why I chose to live here was to get away from him! How did he know? Oh! Never mind that now. It was a pointless question. He would know. The cad knows everything and could do anything or not he would not be known as The Shadow King.

"You're not Doki-chan!" I sat up like a zombie in an opened crypt and was about to jump out of bed when his hand gripped my wrist. I felt my cheeks grew hot remembering that it wasn't Doki-chan that licked my nape. "Why are you here?!"

"As expected," He drawled sleepily with a tinge of amused sarcasm. "So honestly direct."

That sarcastic remark made my left eyebrow twitch twice in vexation. "Why do you insist on invading my privacy, Kyoya?"

"I've every right to invade, Haruhi." He loosened his grip but it was still hard for me to wrench my wrist away.

I sat at the edge of the bed seething in anger. I turned to glare at him. "You're a stalker now?"

"I find that I've to be one with you." He turned his body to one side with an elbow on the pillow and hand supporting the side of his face as he faced me with a sardonic half smile.

"Look," I stared coldly at him, "I came here for inspiration."

His eyes glittered as he sighed. I didn't like the glitter or his sigh. To me they spelled trouble. Disconcerted was what I felt when he looked intensely like a predator preying on its victim. I swallowed my fear and focused on my irritation instead, "What is it?"

"I wanted to confirm something." His eyebrow lifted elegantly.

Ceh! I thought, even doing that simple gesture he did it perfectly. I wondered, what were the things he couldn't do perfectly. "Well, let go of my wrist first."

He did and looked at me with his soulful black eyes. "I had the impression from your BL novels that the lead lovers were Tamaki and I." He wore his glasses as he sat up on my bed, shirtless.

I couldn't help but stare incredulously at him. I didn't think he would read what he called as trashy chic literature for dummies. Ehhhh?! Was that it? All the suspense and unnecessary aggravation he put me through was to confirm something this trivial. Couldn't be. I blanched. It might be some weird low blood pressure reversal affect.

Usually, he wasn't a morning person. He was a monster when awoken in the mornings. It would be wise to let him sleep till noon. What am I saying? He wasn't supposed to be here. But, now that he was here, he not only he looked calm he was calm. What was going on with him? I was instantly on my guard. When he was calm, he was even more dangerous. "Yeah, so?"

Even with glasses on, he looked dangerously seductive with his hair slightly ruffled. My hands were itching for a pen and paper so I could jot the description down in detail. It'd be a good addition for my next novel. Mentally, I laughed gleefully. Without me realising it he had crept beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when his face was inches from mine. Instinctively, I held both arms out and crossed them like the old version of Ultraman.

He blinked and smiled sardonically again, "I didn't know you viewed me that way."

I gulped in apprehension. What was he talking about? Viewed him as what? "Huh?"

"You look attractive in that lingerie." His eyes slowly roved appreciatively over my entire being. "If I'd known you looked this great in this kind of racy attire I'd buy sexier ones."

I gasped in mortification, of all the nighties to wear and I had to wear the one he bought at Eclaire's boutique. I was more mystified and intrigued with his earlier vague statement. "View you as what?" I couldn't help myself but ask this question. He just smiled that smile I found exasperating.

I stood up and faced him. "You're doing it again. Do you know that this kind of communication doesn't improve the quality of our relationship? This was another the reason why I came here because I find your vague statements laced with that elusive, seductive yet mocking smile of yours irritating."

His eyes narrowed in a predatory manner I found exciting and scary. "Irritating, huh…" He rose and I backed away several paces. "You really want to know the answer to your question."

He closed the gap between us with ease and his hand captured my nape bringing me closer to his lean yet muscular length. "My dear wife, I think you gave me too much merit when you viewed me as a person bearing the appearance of an angel yet exudes the dark aura of a demon. A rather overt observation that pleases me was the fact that it wasn't Tamaki who's a sensual devil yet a hopeless romantic it was me."

He then kissed me passionately arousing my creative juices for more fantabulous plots for my novel.


End file.
